


The 12 Days of Jersey V

by alemara, wanderlustlover



Series: 12 Days of Jersey [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, New Jersey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/pseuds/alemara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: Starting on Christmas morning Laura and Amanda will be bringing you The 12 Days of Jersey IV. A 100-word prompt every morning and evening for the 12 Days of Christmas (December 25th, 2015 to January 5th, 2016) detailing Christmas in Jersey, across several years. If you need a refresher, you can find Year One   here, Year Two here, Year Three here, and Year Four  here!





	1. How do you measure its worth?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts), [wanderlustlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Silver and Gold  
>  **Song:** Rudolph's _Silver and Gold_  
>  **Year:** Early Years

“Danny. It’s fine.”

 “It’s not fine.” His hands are up. “They missed Christmas.”

 “They didn’t miss Christmas. They had Christmas, and they’ll-”

 “I know they had Christmas. You don’t think I know that? _In Aspen. Skiing._ ”

 “It won’t matter.”

 “Of course, it matters!”

 “It doesn’t. Your family has everything set up for them still.”

 

“Danno!” Grace’s voice rings out from the arrival gate finally.

 “Heyyyyy, Monkey,” Danny swoops in to hug her.

Then, almost on a knee. “There’s my little man."

 

"You guys ready for a great week?”

 “Secon’ Ch’is’mas!” Charlie squeals and Steve watches Danny melt into his kids.


	2. Magnificat anima mea Dominum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Fall on Your Knees  
>  **Song:** The _Magnificat_  
>  **Year:** Later Years

He’s never been one for mythology: sacred stones and sacred rituals are all the same mumbo-jumbo to him –

 

 

But there’s something about the weight of Charlie’s small body on his lap, and the old words, and how in the dark, the world shrinks to flickering candlelit faces, voices raised in song, and a feeling that glows just like the candle Charlie holds and that he can’t name, but feels like Sunday mornings, pancakes with Grace, Steve’s arm sneaking around him like instinct, the quiet of the Christmas tree in the dark. If he had a word, it might be –

 

 

Peace.


	3. The Sidewalk Angels Echo, "Hallelujah"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Christmas in New York  
>  **Song:** Rob Thomas' _A New York City Christmas_  
>  **Year:** Charlie's First Year

It’s Steve’s plan, and an insane one at that.

He rouses Danny from bed at half past two. Charlie and Grace, after him. All in the car, both asleep within five minutes. It’s two hours at three am, with Steve not explaining.  _Isn’t Christmas about surprises?_

 

They’re in Rockefeller before dawn.

5 am, exactly, when all the Christmas lights flood on.

Grace, laughing and running closer, dragging Danny along. Charlie, with his drowsy, repeated, ' _Big tree'_ into Steve’s shoulder, completely trusting, no knowledge of what Steve can do. But Danny smiles back, from under the tree, because he does know.


	4. please remember this December to fully charge your phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Charlie and Grace Growing Up  
>  **Song:** _Text Me Merry Christmas_  
>  **Year:** The Middle Years

Steve’s not sure what’ll go first: Grace’s phone’s battery, or Danny’s last nerve, but smart money, he thinks, is on the latter.

“Calm down,” he says, as Danny opens his mouth, only to glare daggers Steve’s way. 

“She’s been on that damn thing–“

“Language,” says Stella, casually swatting the back of his head. (The resulting dust-up ends ten minutes later after Steve has hauled a steaming Danny into the kitchen, chased by threats from Stella starring Danny’s head and the snowdrift outside.)

“She used to love this,” frustrated, bewildered.

Steve’s hand is warm on his shoulder. “She still does, Danno.”


	5. The First Round Went Down Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Who spiked the eggnog?  
>  **Song:** Straigh No Chaser's _Who Spiked the Eggnog?_  
>  **Year:** Steve's First Year

“Have some eggnog.” 

“I’ll just sleep where I’m standing.” 

Danny laughed at Steve leaning on the kitchen doorframe. 

“You haven’t seen anything yet, babe. This was just Christmas Eve.” 

“Tomorrow’s bigger?” 

“Tomorrow’s bigger? Tomorrow’s bigger, he asks.”

“It’s Christmas,” Clara said. Soft expression reserved for Steve. Both Steve covered in kids, their newest favorite toy, and this one here. Uncertain of the obvious. 

“Here.” Danny’s passed his glass.

Steve gave him a look, but took it and drank. “Huh. That’s good.” 

“It should be,” Clara raised another in toast. “One of my kids lost a rum bottle in it again.”


	6. it's a marshmallow world in the winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Snowflakes on your tongue   
> **Song:** Marshmallow World  
>  **Year** : Charlie's First

Uncle Steve pulled a puffy jacket over Charlie’s jammies, and carried him out into the cold, Danno fussing behind, shuffling bare feet in the doorway. 

“Don’t keep him out!”

But Uncle Steve ignores it, just points to the fat flakes drifting down, makes Charlie giggle when he sticks his tongue out, and when they tramp back in, Danno’s neck is warm against Charlie’s cold, bright red nose, and Uncle Steve stomping snow off his boots is funny.

“What’d you think?” asks Danno, heading to the kitchen and hot chocolate, tickling him until Charlie shrieks and giggles some more.

“Snow’s _good!_ ”


	7. Says You've Been Bad (but you do it, oh, so, good)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Naughty or Nice  
>  **Song:** Sherrie Austin's _Naughty or Nice_  
>  **Year:** Year Two

“He’s makin’ a lis’n checkin’ it twiiiz, gon’na fi’d out who’s naught-ee or niiiizz--“ 

She’s small. Williams Clan blue eyes, golden hair, and she throws herself at someone with just as little warning. “Haf you been nice ‘is year, Uncl’a Steve?” 

Steve still freezes, before hoisting her up. “Of course.” 

“You have not. He hasn’t.” Danny, next him on the couch. “There was the—“ But there’s his niece. “—and the, you know—“ Beat. “—and my car.” 

“That’s work.” Steve’s grinning. “Doesn’t count.” 

“That doesn’t count?" Danny sputters. "Santa hates you.” 

Danny leans over, not-whispering, while she’s giggling. “Santa hates him.”


	8. but do you recall the most famous reindeer of all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Classic Christmas Cartoons  
>  **Song:** _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_  
>  **Year:** Early Years

“Does _Rudolph_ count as a cartoon?” Steve wonders out loud, as he sits down, bowl of popcorn in his lap.

“Shh!” says Grace, stern.

“It’s clayma—“

“Shh, the lady says,” says Danny, reaching for the popcorn, until Steve swats his hand away. “Why must you ruin everything? Leave Rudolph alone, what did he ever do to you?”

“Now, the Grinch, _that_ was a cartoon. A classic.”

“I can’t believe you love the _Grinch_ ,” Danny scoffs. “A bunch of made-up words, animal mistreatment –“

“Course I do,” grins Steve, aiming a piece of popcorn at Danny’s head. “I love you, don’t I?”


	9. There's A World Outside Your Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Twinkle Lights  
>  **Song:** _Do They Know It's Christmas?_  
>  **Year:** Year One

“You miss the memo it’s time for all children to sleep?” Steve looked up, to Danny, his sides, then back. To Danny. The tree. All twinkling lights in shadow. 

“What’s with the look, huh?” Danny leaned on the couch back.

“I was Grace’s age last time—“ Half-aborted hand gesture. “We did things sometimes. In the black.” The wrong days. Ways. “Not like this.” 

“Yeah. Well. They got it all wrong. We won’t.” Steve’s look was more eyebrows than smile.   
But Danny could see it. The translation between _we_ and **I**. 

“C’mere.” Low, insistent, tipping Steve’s head back to kiss him.


	10. it's that time of year when the world falls in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: the meaning of family  
> Song: The Christmas Waltz  
> Year: Early Years

He’s been coming here for…how many years, now? and it still gets him, every time: Clara clapping her hands with delight, hauling him in from off the front step and relieving him of the now-traditional flowers; Williamses of all ages hugging him hello; tow-headed children barely able to wait for him to put his boots on before dragging him back outside to ferry them up the sledding hill.

How breathing is easy, when he’s buried under a pile of giggling children, or with Danny’s head on his shoulder, sleepy with hot chocolate, the crackling fire, and too-short perfect days.


	11. The world didn't know (redemption was sweet and so strong)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** storytime with small children  
>  **Song:** Brandon Heath's _The Night Before Christmas_  
>  **Year:** Early Years

Clara’s voice carried as Steve passed. “The children were nestled all snug in their beds – blanket up,” The pause to pull a blanket under a chin. “Do you have your baby penguin?” To smooth another’s hair. “That’s right, just like that.”

“Where were we?” She settled back with the book. “The children were nestled, all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads.”

 

“She used to read it to us every Christmas Eve, too.” If Steve stills, caught by Danny’s voice and leaning across him, looking in, Danny’s expression at the sight is just as captivating.


	12. Gloria in excelsis deo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Every breath we drew was Hallelujah  
>  **Song:** Angels We Have Heard On High  
>  **Year:** Early Years

It’s smothering: the questions, Eric’s stories proving Danny hasn’t exactly been entirely honest with them about the realities of his job, jokes about when he'll make an honest man out of Steve.

It’s exhausting. It feels like drowning.

Jersey no longer home. A year’s worth of family to shove into a week of vacation.

Except Steve’s there, all night, all day. Stealing his breath, replacing it with Steve’s own mouth, laugh. Arms long and warm and wrapped solidly around him. Saying: “Breathe, Danno.”

Feeling he finally _can_. 

Steve’s name the closest to prayer he’s been in a long, long while.


	13. there's something else I want to say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Letters to Santa  
>  **Song:** _Dear Santa (A Letter to Santa)_  
>  **Year:** Away

He’d never brought things along for the ride, never gotten mail on tour. There’d never been anything, across the blue, waiting. Even with a picture in his pocket, and long rambling voicemails, he’s still not expecting a stack of cards.

 _Letters to Santa_ , in glitter, felt, and glue. Each had what they wanted, why, but something more. A line about hoping he was safe. That he make it by time Christmas. He was needed for the snowball fight. That Santa better not forget him.

Tied up with red ribbon, and a note at the top:

_From your adoring fans. – Danny_

 


	14. I know we've all had a bumpy ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** toasts to the most  
>  **Song:** _Just For Now_  
>  **Year:** Later

It never really feels less strange, no matter how many years it’s been. The first few were the hardest in some ways, and the easiest in others: everyone wanted to be sure they remembered him, missed him. Extra plates set out, and sadly returned, when Matt never showed up to claim them.

All of it fading, little by little, over the following years. Fewer mentions. Acceptance, instead of hope, or grief.

Except, always, during the champagne toast, quiet song, a few tears.

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And never brought to mind?_

And Danny’s lifted glass, rebelling. “To Matt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update tonight! Sorry for the wait -- I was busy spending all last evening soaking up every last minute with Amanda before she had to leave.


	15. once bitten and twice shy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** The best present this year  
>  **Song:** _Last Christmas_  
>  **Year:** Down the road

The mug feels ludicrously small between his hands, but it’s warm and straightforward and one nice thing about tea is that you always _know_ what you’re gonna get with it, right?

“He’s still saying no, huh?” Stella, smartly cracking a beer open. Steve shrugs.

“I’ll wear him down eventually.” At her questioning eyebrow, he shrugs, quirks a smile. “Otherwise I’m gonna have to get your mom something else for Christmas.”

Stella peers at him. “What’s a good alternative for ‘marrying her son who swore he’d never set foot near the altar again’?”

“Uh…” Pursed lips. “How’s she feel about theatre tickets?”


	16. No.12 Divertissement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** The Nutcracker  
>  **Song:** _The Nutcracker Suite_  
>  **Year:** Somewhere in the Middle

“You didn’t.” Clara’s mouth open, staring in the plain white envelope. 

“What?” Danny jostled Steve with an elbow. “What did you do?” 

“Tickets to the Nutcracker for everyone,” Clara says, handing the envelope to Eddie when Steve doesn’t answer. “For all of us on Christmas.” 

“You just had to show everyone up this year, didn’t you?” Danny asked, ribbing him again.

“I thought it’d be fun.” Steve grinned, unrepentantly. 

It is, too. Everyone in their best available suits and dresses. The kids wide-eyed with amazement at each new part of the show. The toys. The way Clara never stops smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And my two which bring me up to date for catch-up, too, as yesterday was full of 'sweet-sorrow parting' and 'homecoming' from a beautiful Christmas visit to family and Laura in the North (not even all that far from Jersey really 
> 
> Especially in comparison as to where I am now. :P ).


	17. a time to rejoice in the good that we see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Mulled Wine  
>  **Song:** Cliff Richard's _Mistletoe and Wine_  
>  **Year:** Everywhere

There’s a noise –half startled cough that turns into something of laugh– and sends Steve three feet backward. No more retreat with the kitchen island there, than Danny, with his mussed up hair, can into the fridge door. 

Bridget had stopped a few steps in, mug still in her hand, taking it in. 

Danny, with his mussed hair, askew shirt. Steve looking like he might have burned a hand, or still not want company, having broken his careful public space between them that stayed even these years later. 

“I’m guessing my new mulled wine recipe was a hit, then, yes?”


	18. but I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight: "Merry Christmas to all! And to all, a good night!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Traditions New and Old  
>  **Song:** A Visit from St. Nicholas/'Twas the Night Before Christmas  
>  **Year:** Early

It’s impossible not to smile at the enraptured faces, turned up to Danny as he sits on the sofa amidst a gaggle of sleepy-faced, attentive children. Bridget, next to Steve, grins. 

“My dad used to read that to us. Guess Danny’s taking over the tradition.”

“He likes tradition,” Steve says.

“Well, he doesn’t like _change_ ,” Bridget clarifies. “But there are some new ones he’s getting behind.”

“Like?”

“Like bringing you up, with him.” She elbows Steve’s ribs. “And getting pineapple in his stocking instead of coal.”

“Well –“ Grinned back. “Not if he’s nice.”

“Danny? Nice?”

Steve laughs. “Maybe next year?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the "Silly Symphony" featuring the "A Visit From St. Nicholas" cartoon I grew up with as a child here on YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NBZrtEZk5hw
> 
> \-- Laura


	19. Come on lets go and play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** snowman building  
>  **Song:** _Do you want to build a snowman?_  
>  **Year:** Everywhere

The snow is perfect. Light, hard packed, and more of it ends up in their hair and down their jackets by the end. Several times the snow packing of the three balls devolved into snow fights. The white powder flying through the air, thrown, kicked, fallen into with peals of laughter. By the end, it's two-thirds Steve’s height, he’s hoisted near every kid up to add something to it, and they are all wet and wind-bitten. 

“No, no, don’t you dare,” Danny warned, loudly, as Steve approached the porch with a sharp smirk. 

A yelp followed and even more laughter.


	20. I know that I should be sleeping, but maybe he's not far away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** If Only In My Heart  
>  **Song:** _Donde esta Santa Claus?_  
>  **Year:** Later

Charlie points at the sky. “Is that one him?”

Danny follows the blinking lights, and shakes his head. “Not yet, kiddo. His won’t be until late tonight, way after your bedtime. You’ll see him in the morning, promise.”

Charlie frowns, thoughtful. “Danno?”

“Yeah?”

A skeptical furrow of eyebrows. “Is Santa bringing Uncle Steve?”

Danny’s smile is pressed, but it’s there, even if his voice goes a little funny. “Yeah. Yeah, Charlie. Santa’s giving him a ride for us, so Uncle Steve can be here for Christmas.”

Charlie goes quiet, then nods.

“Then we better leave out extra milk and cookies.”


	21. when his duties are done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Where does Santa go on vacation?  
>  **Song:** _Santa Needs a Vacation_  
>  **Year:** Somewhere in the middle

Paper, ribbons, and bows, like shrapnel on the floor. All the colors one could consider existing, everyone poking, prodding, pulling things apart. From nowhere Charlie piped up, “What does Santa do after Christmas?”

“On vacation,” Sophie answered, still lying on the floor with an iPad.

“He deserves it,” Eric added in, legs thrown over the chair arm. “All that work he did.”

This seems to suffice. For ten seconds. Then Charlie asked, “Where does Santa go on vacation?” 

“Back home,” Grace smiled, looking up from a makeup palette, given by a smug aunt. “It’d be perfect after all the snow.”


	22. bought me a diamond ring for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Two worlds become one  
>  **Song:** _Home by Christmas Day_  
>  **Year:** Later

“I still say you should have held out for the rock,” says Mary.

Danny glares. “What am I, a trophy wife?”

“Yeah, I kinda think you are.”

“Like hell I am,” Danny says, affronted.

“Nah,” from behind him, where Steve is acting as pillow. “If anybody’s the trophy here, it’s me. Everyone knows I’m the pretty one.” 

“Hey! You saying I’m not pretty?”

An arm sneaks around Danny’s chest, before he can get up; a nose nuzzles into his hair. Mary laughs. 

“Go on, Steve. Make nice.”

Steve’s laugh rumbles, shakes and soothes Danny at the same time. “The prettiest.”


	23. praying someday this all works out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Christmas Eve, in the quiet late hours  
>  **Song:** The Christmas Miracle  
>  **Year:** The Best One

“Fine. You still don’t get it, and it’ll all -- but fine.” 

Even without the response, the next words were: “Stop being smug. I hate you.”

A nose brushed his neck, voice there warm, almost a laugh, smug. “No. You don’t.” 

Steve tugged him to turn. Even in the dark Danny could see the unmissable shift there.  
Victorious, but more. Silent. _Serious._ The kind of thing everyone missed on Steve. 

“I won’t fuck it up.” Beat. “We won’t. We’re in this together. Remember?”

 

“Together.” Danny’s breath still thin, deep dread,  
but desperate want, too, only getting “—yeah—” 

before Steve kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, this is Amanda signing off for Year Five (...guys, when/how did we get to five?). I love you all, and doing this with you. Writing these with Laura, constantly surprising each other and all of you with snippets, it's one of my favorite parts of Christmas and the season after. 
> 
> All my love to all of you in this bright new year <3


	24. I wonder as I wander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** the quiet before Christmas morning  
>  **Song:** _I Wonder As I Wander_  
>  **Year:** The Best One

_We’re in this together_ is what Steve always says when Danny panics, and it always _sounds_ like a good point, but Danny’s never totally sure that it actually is. It’s –

The arm across his stomach tightens. “Stop thinking.” Drowsy.

“Someone should, and we both know it won’t be you.”

He can feel Steve’s smile, sleepy, a little slow. “Did all my thinking. ‘S done. Sleep.”

Downstairs, the clock chimes. 

“Hey. Caveman." Fond, quiet. "It’s Christmas.”

“Hmm.” Steve’s skin beach-warm, arm heavy. “Got what I wanted.”

“Yeah.” Resettling against him, blowing out a breath that feels like something bigger. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, here's another end to another round of 12 Days! Thanks to everyone who stopped by to read our little vignettes. I love writing these with Amanda and for her and you all -- they've become a lovely holiday tradition. 
> 
> \-- Laura


End file.
